worldmythologyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oblivion26
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have World Mythology RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Um... I won't be able to do that for a while, I'm very busy. I can message you on an abandoned wiki and delete your talk page (and then restore it without my edits, and do the same to my talk page with your edits). [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Making my first edit, mon ami[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 22:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude I miss being able to come online and talk. Hell I miss rping with everyone. I kinda wish I could come online and show everyone how much I've changed. But I'm betting people will be against that even though we've done it for Sky. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 20:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude you know Lott and King would vote no. King wants me gone. Bach said she wasn't sure if they'd do that. I just wish I could come on chat and show everybody I'm changing hell. I haven't blown up at Wise at all or Jas or anybody that comes on my wiki. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, but you know them. They've wanted me gone for a while at least King did. I'm just getting the feeling nobody is reading my weekly updates cause I have yet to have any feedback. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheGhostMan#Week_1_Update And the one below it. I honestly don't think people are reading them. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope it's talk page only. If he would ever talk to me. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Had a stupid idea. Pull a Del. But why bother people will still play favorites so why bother. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 23:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) basically. Want to Join Our Club So there is this club. It is called the S.T.S.E.C. (Sugary Treats Sweets & Eats Club). The club is about sugar and other delicious sugary treats including beverages (Smoothies, Coffee Drinks ,etc.). I hope you have a sweet tooth. Also if you join the club and your a really good club member you could gain special rights. Sorry about these messages. My frinds thought it would be a good Idea to do these. XD they're crazy just like me. Troll Princess 02:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC)